User talk:The 7th Master
Practice 01:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Ok, here it goes: Meeting? You left me a message awhile ago saying to meet on port royal, but it didnt say when u sent it, so idk, but we should meet up, when tho? CaptainJohnny 02:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome back from your exile. If you need any help, I am here to help you. Welcome Back! Welcome Back from a long ban! Sincerely,'' ' ' ' '''23:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ' Hey, I just want to tell you that it might be time to stop editing that page. We both know Samuel will just undo it, throw a temper tantrum, whine to the Admins, exaggerate the story of what happened, and in the end, Samuel will end up getting his way unless we can convince the Admins otherwise.--''Shade'' 22:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ' '''Remember your promises. ' '"YOUR NO LONGER HEAD OF EITC, AND THEREFORE BEN OWNS THE RIGHTS TO THIS PAGE NOW!!!!!!!" ' 'Samuel created a fan creation, therefore the rights stay with him. ' ' 22:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ' 'Golden Raven ' 'I undeleted the page. Do you need any other pages back? -- 19:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ' 'Signature ' 'My signature was made by another user on a different wiki but you can ask Simon for one. ' 'http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Simon_Treasurehawk ' 'That is the person to ask for a signature. Simon made a lot of signatures for people. ' 'When making a request, leave a message on what you want it to looks like: ' #'''Size #'Color' #'Font' #'What you want it to say' '-- 19:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ' LOVE IT! ' '''OMG, THAT'S AWESOME! ' ' ''Sincerely, ''' ''King John Breasly II '' 21:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ' '''all ready ' I'm all ready general of the Royale Navy of Spain.... sorry mate ''' ''Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Royale Navy 01:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sig Finished I finished. Have someone fix the edit count. I can only get the link there. Code: Omalley/Sig with around it. What? Dude, Samuel TRIED. I stopped him. He can't because he doesn't own the EITC. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 02:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Rum? Whats this about rum poisioning? 'Sincerely, ' 'Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Edits' 02:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Meme Site http://knowyourmeme.com/ This site has all the different types of memes. Enjoy! -- 13:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Unban I am asking Darkskull why you are banned. I do not want to unban you because I got myself banned that way. I don't want to risk losing my powers on Darkskull's wiki again. -- 13:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol I was just randomly scrolling on Wikis... and I came across a picture... http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alignment.jpg I think I'm Lawful Evil (bottom left picture) Or Lawful Neutral --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 22:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Thanks for the cool picture :D--''Shade'' 22:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Lego Person Here's your lego person New Lego Here. Sorry Sorry about the last one..... i had just woken up from doing homework xD lol, here's take three. Cool! Cool who exactly is that xD? 01:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Memes Can you add the picture i uploaded of the guy with the hat and the white hair and have the captaion be: Francis Bluehawk, he always has the latest fashion. Thanks! Thanks a million!! wb wb from your ban, I still can't get on the game... 00:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Meme Can I have a meme, I would like it to be a picture of Galen Marek from Star Wars and say on it : Zeke. Thanks, Meme Can I have a meme, I would like it to be a picture of Galen Marek from Star Wars and say on it : Zeke. Thanks, No, Sorry Malley, The page now belongs to my wiki, I can keep it if I want, which I will because it is a good page. And please stop telling me what to do. 19:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Strike Saying "you suck" is not nice nor is it excepting in this wiki, I am giving you a strike. 19:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Strike 2 Name calling is also not excepted. 19:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) playlist here's a link to it. i know, not a lot but good. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9ZyeWjJF7A&list=PLCAC77C7B1EE24424 Captain Crimson Giveaway -- Bot 15:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC)